Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for bulk fault recovery in a Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) system and more particularly to traffic capacity based optimization of SOA fault recovery using a linear programming model.
Faults in systems such as service oriented architecture (SOA) systems may be tracked and recorded for future recovery. In many cases faults may be recovered in a bulk recovery process. However, bulk recovery may overwhelm the target system exceeding the system's capacity. Bulk recovery may often crash the target system causing more faults that may require recovery at a later time. Hence, there is a need in the art for improvements on bulk recovery that do not exceed the capacity of the system during recovery.